


Inseparable Ineffable Pair

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Found Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Like really short short flash fic, M/M, Philosophy, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Family can mean a lot of things to those that live for eternity





	Inseparable Ineffable Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Family

Family means a lot of things to a lot of people. For many its blood relationships and marriage. For others it’s ride or die friends they made along the way and those that stayed when it mattered the most. Some people found it in animals, strangers, and support groups. Some never found it at all. 

To an Angel and a Demon who would live for eternity, family changed over the millennia. Humans died after all, but many that had were family to them still regardless. Heaven and Hell used to hold comfort in some ways, living among one's own people maybe. Family was priests and animals and children who weren’t theres and people who helped them stop the end of the world the first time. 

No matter how much time passed however, no matter how many people came and went, the one thing that remained stable was this. Family would always mean Crowley and Aziraphale as an inseparable ineffable pair . 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to "Its 1am, I got a 9:30am class tomorrow after pulling a 13 hourish day and low key wanna die but writing is important" I'm your host, suffering. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed please leave me a comment and a kudos I love to hear from y'all.
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow! (Hopefully not at 1am)


End file.
